Recently, as various medical devices have been developed along with the development of various high technologies, high-tech laser devices are being used more often than ever before in the medical field to treat various diseases.
One of the uses of a medical laser is to perforate skin by irradiating a laser to the skin in order to collect blood from the perforated skin, administer a drug into a perforation, or remove dots or freckles from the skin.
Further, in the field of dentistry, particularly, for the treatment of caries, a laser device enables a non-contact treatment with a higher accuracy unlike a drill necessarily requiring a mechanical contact. Furthermore, the laser device can minimize pain mainly caused by vibration or heat in a mechanical contact and thus more easily achieve a painless treatment. Therefore, in recent years, laser devices have completely or partially substituted for conventional mechanical devices such as drills.
In this regard, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-0044621 (entitled “Medical laser irradiator and irradiation method”) discloses a configuration including an adapter for supplying electrical power, a main body configured to generate a laser with an output intensity selected by a user, and a handpiece configured to irradiate the laser generated by the main body.